


想不出名字了

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	想不出名字了

叶宇文坐在床上，脑子很乱。

两个小时前他在gay吧安慰他失恋的兄弟，但很不幸的他喝多了，更不幸的是他跟隔壁的一位美人对上眼了。喝得晕晕乎乎的他完全忘了他是在哪勾搭到的妹子，两个人纠缠了一阵子果断放弃了兄弟跟美人去了附近的酒店。

到了酒店开了房，美人让他先去洗澡。色迷心窍的他脱了衣服屁颠颠的就进了浴室，热水一浇酒醒了一半，意识到了一个很严重的问题——这妹子很可能是个汉子。

这他妈就很尴尬了。

磨磨蹭蹭洗了澡出来，美人已经脱了假发，见他一脸懵逼也没管，径自进了浴室。

他坐在床上，听着浴室里哗啦啦的水声，想起开房时前台暧昧的目光，又想起美人那张妖娆漂亮的脸，觉得整个人都不好了。

他不是基佬，但是对这方面的了解不少，也并不排斥，但是跟一个男人约炮这种事……怎么想怎么奇怪。

就在他纠结的时候，美人已经洗好澡出来了。穿着浴袍，湿漉漉的头发上盖着毛巾，发梢还滴着水，见他呆呆的坐在床边，笑了一声跨坐在他腿上。

“呃……”他被吓了一跳，呆愣愣的看着眼前这张脸。卸了妆的美人不再让人感到妖冶，而是给人一种清秀少年的感觉。

这个少年有着一对极其漂亮的丹凤眼，此时正直勾勾盯着他。少年的皮肤很好，白嫩嫩仿佛能掐出水来。少年的嘴唇很薄，但是很饱满，唇色很红，小舌头在上面扫来扫去，还会轻舔几下。

叶宇文看得小腹一紧，他好像有反应了。

坐在他身上的少年歪头打量了他一阵，微微一挑眉：“直的？”

“……嗯。”他默默点头，看着少年的脸吞了吞口水。

少年似乎看出了他内心想法，轻笑了一声，俯下身去吻住了他的嘴，两手伸进他的浴袍在他胸前划着圈圈，同时下身挺了挺，用自己的蹭着他的。

少年在他耳边轻吻，伸出舌头轻舔着他的耳廓，用含糊不清的声音问：“做么？”

“……”他伸手抱住了少年的腰，“做。”

 

酒店的房间的大床上，翻滚着两个赤裸裸的男人。

叶宇文上了床才发现美人不止脸长得好看，嘴也特别毒，一边撩他一边损他，差点把他活生生气软了。

此时他正埋头在美人胸前，听从他的指挥伺候着他胸前的那两颗小东西。他含着舔了一会，被美人一巴掌扇在了脑袋上：“含住好好吸，你到底做没做过。”

没跟男人做过，也没跟你这么难伺候的人做过。他在心里默默吐槽着，却还是听话含住了其中一粒，咬着扭了扭，又用舌头舔了舔，再用力一吸，跟含颗糖似的玩着那粒小东西，同时用手照顾着另一颗，又是扯又是摁的，不出意外的听到了美人隐忍的娇喘。

美人见他抬头看着自己，又是一巴掌糊在他脸上：“好好做，看什么看。”

他默默无视掉美人微微泛红的脸，继续低头伺候着。阵地已经从胸膛转移到了小腹，他在美人平坦的小肚子上轻轻舔着，用舌头划着圈圈。突然冒出一个想法，他太瘦了，想把他喂胖点，手感或许会更好。

他轻轻掰开美人的大腿，感受到那人一瞬间的僵硬，想着他原来还是紧张的，只是死鸭子嘴硬。于是他轻柔的摸着他的大腿内侧，同时俯下身去跟他接吻，安抚他的情绪。

感受到美人渐渐放松了下来，他准备进入正题，低头瞧见那个精神奕奕的小东西，伸出手去摸了两把，从床头柜拿了润滑剂倒在手上，缓缓伸了一根手指进去。

“呃……”他进去的那一瞬间美人绷紧了身体，双手抓住了身下的床单。他看着这反应和感受到的紧致温暖，十分惊讶。

“你是第一次？”

美人明显被他这句话刺激得不行，红着脸还对他翻了个白眼：“你要做就做，哪那么多废话。”

“哦。”他已经不想理这个死傲娇还嘴硬的性子了，默默埋头苦干。听着美人渐渐飙高的声音和微微泛红的脸，心里充满了成就感。

因为考虑到对方是第一次，他开拓的时候费了点时间，用了小半瓶润滑剂才伸进去三根手指。偏偏还有人作死，一边喊着疼一边嫌他慢，他没办法只能用嘴去堵他的嘴。

“唔……你干嘛？！”美人被他突如其来的吻吓了一跳，伸手推开他，“不能快点就起来我上你。是不是爷们儿啊磨蹭半天进不去。”

“我这不都是为了你吗……”他简直要被这无理取闹的态度折腾得没脾气了，只能默默做着自己的活，终于觉着差不多了，把手指抽了出来，给自己的东西带上套，扶着东西抵在洞口，“我进去了？”

“要进就进哪那么多废话……卧……槽……”美人被他捅得疼得一激灵，一挥手一巴掌又扇他脑袋上了，“轻点！轻点会不会！你要疼死我啊！”

“我已经很轻了……第一次进去都会疼的，你忍忍就好了，就一小会。”他无奈地哄着，低头去跟美人接吻，转移他的注意力。

经过百般波折他终于是全都进去了，进去的那一刻两个人都发出满足的叹息。他定了定神，感受着美人体内的温暖和紧致，刚准备动又被打了一巴掌。

“你快点动啊，晚上没吃饭还是怎么的，进去就进半天动也要我催是吗！”

他深吸一口气，重重一挺身就把美人的话撞得支离破碎。身下这人虽然嘴毒了点，但做起来还是挺舒服的，里面又紧又热，还特别会吸，每次一拔出来就能感受到有个小东西在挽留他，咬得他不想出来。

美人的腿缠在他的腰上，双手搂着他的脖子，被顶得眼角泛红还不忘刺激他：“你能不能快点……是不是老了不行了？不行了换我来……卧槽你慢点慢点！受不住了……唔……”

他现在算是抓住了美人的命门，只要一说他不行就加快速度，顶得他说不出话来，弄到他哭出声来，总之就是必须折腾到他没办法说话。

终于美人被他弄得受不了了，哭着去亲他的脸，带着哭腔求他慢点：“不要了……我不要了……唔……你轻点我受不了了……”

他才不管那么多，只顾埋头苦干。让你刚才一个劲损我，不弄得你崩溃都对不起我自己。

“你慢点你慢点！我不要了……”美人终于受不了了，扭着身子要躲开他，他哪里肯，伸手一捞把人圈在怀里用力干，低头去吻着美人的嘴，舔去他脸上的泪痕，身下的动作却一点都没慢。

“啊啊……我要到了……快点帮我弄弄……”美人的双眼渐渐失神，眼看就快到极限，抓着他的手到自己下身。他看着那张布满了泪痕却依然动人的脸，手覆上那根小东西，同时下身也加快了动作。

“啊啊啊……我到了！”随着美人的一声尖叫，他的手上多了一滩白色的东西，他默默看了看，随手抹在了美人脸上，抱着他的脑袋啃了起来。

释放之后的美人好说话很多，懒洋洋地躺在床上让他舔去脸上自己的东西，偶尔还会抱着他跟他接吻。他渐渐也觉得自己差不多了，几个冲刺后射了出来。

舒服了之后他还埋在美人身体里不想出来，直到又被扇了几个巴掌后才慢悠悠抽出来，把戴的套子解了往地上一丢，见美人拿了烟出来便凑上去讨了一根，两个人一起在床上吞云吐雾。

“诶，你技术不错啊，跟男的真的是第一次？”美人抽了几口烟后问他。

他看了看美人肩膀上他留下的印记，点头。

“啧，你说话啊，哑巴啊？刚刚做的时候都没见你说话。”美人不爽地拍了拍他。

“我不知道说什么。”他抽了口烟，道。

“调情啊，问我舒不舒服，爽不爽之类的。”美人来了兴致，往他身边凑了凑，教导着他该说什么。

他看着美人露出来的布满了印记的肩膀和一小半胸膛，默默咽了咽口水。

美人丝毫没有察觉他的不对，依然在对他进行教导：“你得学会跟人交流，这样才知道对方舒不舒服……你灭烟干嘛？卧槽你干嘛？从我身上下去啊……唔……”

=End=


End file.
